


Separation Anxiety

by ceuleas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Russian Mafia, Trauma
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceuleas/pseuds/ceuleas
Summary: ※マフィアパロ※※この小説は英→日の翻訳小説です。サンクトペテルブルクの暗黒街ーーそれは犯罪組織とギャングが中枢を成すロシアン・マフィアが支配する裏社会。その中でももっとも悪名高く恐れられているニキフォロフ一族を率いるのは鋼と氷の男。前ボスの息子・ヴィクトルは、その男がどんなに恐ろしい人物かを痛いほど知っていた。それもそのはず。彼はヴィクトルが生涯を誓った相手なのだから。





	1. ユウリ（勇利）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Separation Anxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229) by [Okaeri_Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaeri_Kairi/pseuds/Okaeri_Kairi). 



> This fic is a Japanese translation of a fic originally written in English. You can read the original [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229/chapters/20489131)!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ※マフィアパロ※  
> ※暴力表現・性暴力描写あり※  
> ※パロの性質上、登場人物の性格や言葉遣いが原作と異なる場合があります（特に勇利）※  
> ※オリキャラ（サブキャラ）多数※  
> ※この小説は英→日の翻訳小説です。
> 
> ・[マフィアパロ元ネタ](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60474531)→minatu様
> 
> ・[Separation Anxiety 原作(英語) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229/chapters/20489131) → Okaeri_Kairi様 [@Okaeri_kairi](https://twitter.com/Okaeri_Kairi)
> 
> Big shout out and thank you to both of you for your amazing work & being so kind to grant me permission to publish this!! Большой спасибо!!
> 
> マフィアパロ原案者から許可を得て執筆された海外ファンフィクションを、原案者・原作者お二方から許可を得て翻訳させていただきました。
> 
> もっと多くの人々に読んでほしい！！と思っていてもたってもいられなくて勢いで訳しました。
> 
> 拙い翻訳ですが楽しんでいただければ幸いです。訳の指摘等はtwitterにお願いいたします→(twitter/@ceule0206)

**ユウリ(勇利)**

 

ヴィクトルは彼から目を離すことができなかった。

 

運転手に促され父親の車から降りて来た少年は、今まで見たことのない容姿をしていた。石炭のように真っ黒な髪。長い前髪の下から覗くフレーム越しに見える、東洋人の切れ長の瞳。薄い唇に小さく尖った鼻筋。あの日、ヴィクトルの視線を奪ったその少年はか細かった。あまりに儚く華奢で、緊張した様子でその暗い色をした目を伏せていた。

外国人に会ったのはそれが初めてだったが、その小さく、血色の悪い、繊細そうな少年を一目見ただけで、ヴィクトルは彼がロシア人ではないことは理解できた。

　「ヴィーチャ、行儀が悪いぞ」

じろじろと凝視してしまっていた。父親・ミハイルの声でハッと我に返ると急いで目を逸らし、背筋をピンと正す。気恥ずかしい気持ちを振り切ろうとするかのように、できるだけ堂々と振る舞おうと慌ててうんと姿勢良く立ってみせた。

少年に舎弟の一人が手を差し出すと彼は震えながらその手を握った。彼はその細い身体に不釣り合いなほど大きなシャツを羽織ってはいたもの、ロシアの気候に相応しい格好とは到底言えないような薄着だった。サンクトの冬は寒い。震えているのも無理はない、ヴィクトルがそう考えていると少年は舎弟に手を引かれて父親の目の前まで連れて来られた。背にはボロボロのリュックサック。空いていた手で肩紐を握りしめたまま、背の高い金髪の男を恐る恐る見上げた。

　「よく来てくれた、ユウリ。長旅で疲れただろう」

片膝を冷たい地面に着き、目の前の子供と同じ目線で話すミハイルの声色は驚くほど優しかった。

　「…可哀想に。大変だったろう」

ゆっくりと少年の両頬を自分の手で包み込む。少年は黙したまま男の茶色の瞳を見つめ返し、困惑の表情を浮かべた。それを見たミハイルはヴィクトルの隣に待機していた通訳を顎で促した。通訳が聞き慣れない外国語で何か話すと、勇利と呼ばれた少年は重い沈黙を破って静かに口を開いた。

彼の話す遠い異国の言葉をヴィクトルは一言も理解できなかった。それでもその柔らかく、沈黙に掻き消されてしまいそうなほど弱々しい声に、彼が今まで一体どれほど傷つき苦しんできたか、想像せずにはいられなかった。

通訳が頷き、少し間を置いてミハイルに向き直る。

　「『お初にお目にかかります。お気遣いいただいてありがとうございます』と申しております」

　「お利口さんだな」

　「ご両親の教育が行き届いていたんでしょう」

　「結構」

感心してゆっくりと頷く。「ユウリ、君を歓迎する。トシヤの息子とあらば私の息子も同然だ、と伝えてくれ」

ヴィクトルは一連のやりとりを不思議そうに見守っていた。通訳が父親の言葉を勇利の言語で繰り返すと彼は目に見えて動揺した。身体は萎縮し、唇は震え、リュックの肩紐を握る手に力が入る。

　『ありがとう…ございます』涙と共に絞り出すように礼を述べる。言葉の意味こそ理解した様子は無かったものの、ミハイルはその子供を優しく抱き締めた。

　「今日から君は私の息子だ」 

穏やかな表情に似つかわしくない、はっきりとした語調で言い切る。

　「誰がなんと言おうと、君は私の二人目の息子…ユウリ・ニキフォロフだ」 

通訳が外国語で繰り返す。すると、勇利は両腕をミハイルの首に回し大きく嗚咽を上げて泣き出してしまった。当然のことのようにしっかりと抱きかかえて立ち上がると、ヴィクトルに家の中に入るように促す。 

　「来なさい、ヴィーチャ」 

ヴィクトルは急いで後に続きながら、新しい弟となった男の子の小さな泣き顔をずっと見つめていた。

* * *

　「マーマ、あの子はロシア語がわからないの？」

マーマと呼ばれたカテリーナは読みかけの本から視線を移す。声の主、息子のヴィクトルが難しい顔をして足元に座り込んでいた。

　「あの子？」

手元の小説の内容から思考が離れない。数回ゆっくり瞬きを繰り返してやっと目の前の息子の言ったことを理解する。

　「ああ、カツキ・ユウリのこと？」

　「カズキ…？」

　「カツキよ」 

座りなさい、とソファを軽く叩く。興味をそそられたヴィクトルは母親の隣に腰掛けるとじっとその顔を見つめた。

　「お父様から何も聞かされていなかったの？」

　「ぼくの弟になるってことと…一人ぼっちになってしまったから、遠い国からここにきたってことしか」

　「ミハイルってば、いつも言葉が足りないんだから…」 

呆れたようにため息を吐きながらも、そうね…と口元に人差し指を当てて考え込む。 

　「ヴィーチャ、日本(イポーニヤ)がどこにあるか知ってる？」

　「日本(イポーニヤ)？アジアの国？」 

聞きなれない地名に眉をひそめる。

　「そうよ、でもロシアの隣国でもあるの。サンクトペテルブルクからはとても遠いけどね」

　「モスクワよりも？」

　「モスクワよりもずっと、ずっと遠いわ」

息子の質問に口角が緩む。カテリーナはとても美しい女性だった。プラチナブロンドの髪とブルーの瞳を持って生まれたヴィクトルは、人々に母似だとよく言われた。

　「日本はロシアの反対側、中国の向こうよ。ユウリはそこから来たの」

　「そんな遠いところから！？」

　「そう。日本とロシアの関係は複雑だけど、日本のマフィアと私たちの一族には深いつながりがあるのよ。日本のマフィアは’ヤクザ’というの。ブラトヴァ(私たち)と同じようにヤクザもいくつかの『組』に分かれているわ。そして数ある組織の中でも力を持っていたのが勝生組で、その組長がユウリのお父様のトシヤ・カツキ。あなたのお父様とは古くからの付き合いなの」

　「そうなの？」

　「ええ。カツキとミハイルが初めて会った時はまだあなたくらいの年齢だったのよ。その頃は勝生組とニキフォロフ家は首領が敵同士で激しく対立していたわ。でも幼かった二人がどういうわけか意気投合して、その仲は何十年も変わらなかった」

　「ぼくはその人知らない」

父親と旧知の仲となれば、一度くらい自分も会わせてもらっていてもおかしくない。

　「覚えてないのも無理はないわね。あなたが小さい頃はよく会いに来てくれてたのよ。でもカツキ自身に息子が生まれて、中々それも難しくなってしまって。奥様が出産で亡くなってしまったから」

　「それって、じゃあ…ユウリのマーマは…」

　「ええ、ずっと前に死んでしまったの。ユウリは覚えていないわ」

　「そっか…」 

幼ながらに勇利の境遇に同情を覚える。母親がいない、なんてヴィクトルにとっては想像するだけでも耐え難いことだった。その様子を見て慈しむようにカテリーナはヴィクトルの髪を指で梳き撫でた。

　「私たちが日本に会いに行こうともしたのだけれど、気づけば何年も経ってしまって。

結局、その前にトシヤ・カツキは死んでしまった」

しばらく沈黙が流れる。ヴィクトルは無言で俯いた。ああ、だからユウリは泣いていたのか。

　「ずっと昔にね、あなたのお父様とカツキは約束を交わしたの」

カテリーナは穏やかな声で続けた。

　「『もしどちらかに万が一の事があったら、もう一人がその家族の面倒を見る』ってね。だからトシヤ・カツキが死んだって聞いたときミハイルはすぐにここにユウリをここに連れてきたのよ。ロシア語もわからないユウリがここに来たのは、そのためなの」

一瞬言葉に詰まり、息子に悲しいような微笑みを向ける。

　「優しくしてあげなさい、ヴィーチャ。あの子は全てを失ってしまった。異国の地でたった一人、これから全てをもう一度得なければならないの。最初はあまり話せないだろうけど、いずれロシア語も覚えるわ。ユウリはもう家族よ。私たちが家族になってあげるの。わかった？」

　「はい、マーマ」

ヴィクトルは頷いた。

* * *

言ってみたはいいものの、ヴィクトルは苦戦していた。勇利は非常に内気な子供だった。ミハイル以外の人間を警戒して寄せ付けない。何時間も姿を消したかと思いきや、クローゼットや物置のような狭い場所で泣き疲れて眠っていた所を発見される、ということが続いた。

困ったことに、勇利はヴィクトルに酷く怯えているようだった。ヴィクトルに見つかると勇利はいつも一目散に反対方向へと逃げていく。このことを父親に漏らすと、勇利は「青い目は鬼の目」という迷信を信じてしまっているらしいことを説明された。バカバカしいと腹が立ったがどうしようもない。4歳年下の勇利は今5歳。怖がる5歳児にどうすれば自分は怖い人なんかじゃなくて、ただ仲良くしたいだけなのだと伝えればよいか、9歳のヴィクトルには思いつかなかった。

転機はその数日後に訪れた。

父親の部下の男に袋詰めのキャンディをもらった。受け取ってすぐにこれだ！と思い立ち、ヴィクトルは弟を探しに飛び出したのだった。お菓子があれば、話しかけるきっかけになるし、少しは警戒を解いてくれるかもしれない、そう期待して家中を探し回る。しかし勇利は中々見つからない。自室にも居間にもいない。屋内をくまなく探した後、外も覗いてみたが庭にも見当たらない。痺れを切らしたように短い溜息を吐きながら庭の芝生に寝っ転がった。空を見上げる表情は、思いつきが上手くいかなかった子供のムッとしたそれだった。おもむろに勇利と分けようと思っていたお菓子の袋をポケットから取り出し、一つポイと口の中に入れて歯で砕く。

生まれてこの方、誰かに避けられることなんて初めてだった。いい気分ではない。自分や母の一体どこがそんなに怯えることがあるというのか。父の部下たちは確かに、見てくれは恐い者も少なくないが、それでも皆自分には良くしてくれる。今日みたいに物をくれることだって珍しくない。いつも泣いて逃げてばっかりの勇利にだって、向き合えば優しく接してくれるはずだ。

考え事をしていると、キャンディに伸びる手が止まった。

しかし、勇利があそこまで落ち込んでいるのも、全ては両親を失ったことからだった。もし自分の両親がいなくなったら…と想像すると胸が痛む。

でも勇利にはぼくのマーマとお父様がいるじゃないか。ぼくだっている。

ふと思ったことが口を突いて声に出る。

　「もう...一人じゃない。ユウリはもう、一人じゃないんだ」

あ！と閃いたように、ヴィクトルは飛び起きて家の中へと走って行った。父親の通訳が確かまだいたはずだった。

* * *

　『オニイ...サン』 

慣れない言葉をゆっくりと話す。家族全員で摂る夕食の後、ヴィクトルは勇利に逃げる隙を与えずに捕まえたのだった。最初は驚いて掴まれた手を振りほどこうとしたものの、自分の母国の言葉が聞こえた瞬間、ピタッと動きが止まった。

　『え？』

　『お兄…さん』

ヴィクトルは自分を指差して教わった言葉をそのまま繰り返した。

　『ボク...は、キミ、の...お兄さん。...？』

思い出しながら紡ぐ言葉はたどたどしい。目を見開き、不思議そうな顔をして勇利は黙って聞いていた。

ダメだ。沈黙に怯んではいけない。

　『ダカラ！キミは... アー、キミを...んん... ま、守って。いつも！』 

どんなに頑張って発音しても、母国語に無い音を自分の口は上手く発することができない。異国の言葉を話すというのは、こんなに恥ずかしく感じるものなのか。

勇利は何か言いたげな目をしていた。しかし気が変わったのか、イヤイヤと首を左右に振って離れようとした。

　『離してください…』 

声は小さく、ヴィクトルは言葉の意味を理解していなかったが、やっと話せる距離まで近づけた彼がまた逃げようとしていることは察知していた。

　「約束するから！」

余裕がなくなり、矢継ぎ早にロシア語で畳み掛ける。

「ユウリはもう一人じゃないんだ！いつでもぼくが守るから！だから…えっと…」

それでも言葉に詰まる。その先が思いつかず、衝動的にヴィクトルは勇利を抱き寄せた。どうにかして思いを伝えたい。必死な気持ちでひたすら抱き締める。

腕の中の小さな子供が震えて、何度かすん、すんと鼻が鳴ったかと思うと、ヴィクトルにしがみついて泣き出してしまった。

どうにか、通じたようだ。ほっと息をつきながら小さな手で黒髪を優しく撫でる。

　「いいんだよ。大丈夫。ぼくがずっとそばにいてあげるから。キミがどんなに泣き虫でもね」

ふ、と笑って、父やその周りの人間がよく口にする言葉を思いだす。

　「兄弟(ブラトヴァ)とは、そういうものなんだよ」

* * *

　「本当にずうずうしい奴だなって思ったよ。そういうところは昔から変わらないものなんだな」

　「そんな風に思ってたの？俺はただ仲良くしようと思っただけなのに」

　「自分で自分のこと『お兄さん』ってさ。日本語ヘッタクソだったし」

　「それでもユウリのロシア語よりは上手だったでしょ？」

　「バカ言え」

鼻で笑い、煙草を一本取り出して咥える。身体に染み付いた流れるような所作でヴィクトルはそれに火を点けた。

　「...まあ、嬉しくなかったと言えば嘘になる。その時は父さんにけしかけられたのかと思ったけど」

　「いいや...父さんは最初っからユウリに甘かったけど、あれは俺が自分でやったことだよ」

うーん、と当時を思い出しながら続ける。

　「あの時からきっと、どこかでユウリに惹かれてたのかな」

ヴィクトルの言葉を無言で聞きながら胸いっぱいに煙を吸い込み、ゆっくりと脚を組み替えた。

　「そういうこと平気で言うところも、昔から変わらないな。ヴィーチャ」

　「そうだねえ」

ヴィクトルの声色は明るい。　

　「この仕事してるとどうしても癖になっちゃうんだよ。ところでユウリ、シートベルトは締めた方がいいよ？」 

　「はっ。ロシアの凍結道路でも大丈夫だったんだ、こんな田舎道でくたばったりしない」

面倒そうに舌打ちし、スモークのかかった窓越しに外の風景を見つめる。

中性的と称されることが多いものの、23になった勇利はすっかり大人の顔付きになっていた。その美しい容姿から敵に油断されることもしばしばだった。勇利を知らない人には、彼が物静かで気弱にすら見えるらしい。しかしヴィクトルはよく知っていた。一見穏やかなその瞳の奥には鋭い火花を散らす炎が燃えていることを。そして勇利が静かなのは、決して臆病だからではないということも。

臆病ではないにしろ...照れ屋さんではあるな。これは俺しか知らないことだけど。

　「何を笑ってる」

　「なーんにも。...ただ、誰も本当のユウリ・ニキフォロフを知らないんだなって思うと、ちょっとね...」

語尾を濁せば、声に意味深な色が差す。

勇利はため息を吐いた。煙草をもみ消し、面白がるように口角を釣り上げる。

　「あのさ、ヴィーチャ...そんなのでキスしてもらえるって思ったら大間違いだから」

突然、隣席のヴィクトルのネクタイを掴み、乱暴に顔を引き寄せる。息がかかるほど近いところでピタリと静止すると、ヴィクトルは自分の心臓までも止まってしまったのかと錯覚した。

　「もっと頑張って」

至近距離の相手にしか聞こえないほどの囁き声で挑発する。その言葉の効果が十分に出たと確認するとネクタイを放し、シートに背を預けた。

ヴィクトルは自分の顔がみるみる赤くなっていくのを感じていた。

　「っ...もう、ユウリ...！」

　「なんだ？本当の僕を知りたかったんだろう？」

シャツの裾で眼鏡を拭きながら淡々と答える。

　「それは否定しないけど、こんな真昼間なのに...」

　「昨日はそんなこと気にしてなかったのに？」

肩を竦める。ヴィクトルは耳まで赤くなってしまった。

運転手が居心地悪そうに咳払いする。

　「親分、あの...もうすぐ着きます」

　「ああ。ローマにもうすぐ到着すると連絡しろ」

全く動じない、余所行きのユウリだ。対照的に落ち着かない様子でヴィクトルは勇利を直視しないままネクタイを整える。忙しなく動く手の右薬指には、金色の環が光る。

文句は言えない。ユウリがどんな男か、重々承知の上で俺はこんな所に留まることを決めたんだから。

　「ヴィーチャ」

　「はい」

　「今回のはただのオハナシアイじゃない。...前みたいに道具(銃)忘れたりするな」

　「...了解」

勇利の表情がみるみる内に冷たく固まってゆく。

　「やっとあのクソ野郎の脳ミソに風穴ブチ開けられるんだからな。」

ヴィクトルも運転手も、返す言葉はなかった。


	2. ブラトヴァ（兄弟）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※マフィアパロ※
> 
> ※暴力表現・性暴力描写あり (これから出てきます)※
> 
> ※パロの性質上、登場人物の性格や言葉遣いが原作と異なる場合があります（特に勇利）※
> 
> ※オリキャラ（サブキャラ）、捏造多数※
> 
> ※ヴィクトルと勇利が義兄弟です※
> 
> ※この小説は英→日の翻訳小説です。
> 
> This is a Japanese translation of a fic originally written in English. You can read the original [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229/chapters/20489131)!
> 
> ・[マフィアパロ元ネタ](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60474531)→minatu様
> 
> ・[Separation Anxiety 原作（英語） ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229/chapters/20489131) → [Okaeri_Kairi様](https://twitter.com/Okaeri_Kairi)
> 
> Big shout out and thank you to both of you for your amazing work & being so kind to grant me permission to publish this!! Большой спасибо!!
> 
> マフィアパロ原案者から許可を得て執筆された海外ファンフィクションを、原案者・原作者お二方から許可を得て翻訳させていただきました。
> 
> もっと多くの人々に読んでほしい！！と思っていてもたってもいられなくて勢いで訳しました。
> 
> 拙い翻訳ですが楽しんでいただければ幸いです。訳の指摘等はコメントもしくはtwitterにお願いいたします→(twitter/@ceule0206)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※現在⇄過去と話が前後します。※
> 
> 装飾無し：現在  
>  **太字：過去**

目的地に到着した車から真っ先に降りてきたのはヴィクトルだった。目を伏せ、片腕を背に回したまま勇利のためにドアを開ける動作には無駄がない。目上を立てる部下の手本のような振る舞いだ。

降り立った地、そこは九州・長谷津。勇利が最後に日本を後にしてから、実に20年近くの年月が流れていた。強い陽射しに目を細め、何の感情も悟らせない表情で周囲を見渡す。海沿いの小さな町。視界を遮るものはほとんど何も無い。建物の数も少なく、一番目立つ丘の上の城も、周囲には木々が鬱蒼と茂っていた。

辿り着いた先は小さな温泉旅館だった。和風の建物の入り口には年季の入った看板が掛かっている。旅館の名前を見るや否や勇利は呆れたように鼻で笑った。  
　「ひどいネーミングセンスだな。覚えていないのが不思議なくらいだ」

コートのポケットからまた煙草を取り出しながらひとりごちる。ヴィクトルは一つ大きく咳払いした。

　「…吸いすぎ」

　「そうか。ならお前はアレだ、笑いすぎだ」

心底面倒そうな表情を浮かべながらポケットからライターを探り出す。指摘されたそばからヴィクトルはハハッ、と笑った。

　「笑いすぎで死んだ人はいないよ」

　「先週片付けたあのヘラヘラしたフィンランド人、今頃あの世でも笑ってるだろうか」

ライター片手に続ける。

　「ヴィーチャ、心配しすぎだ。僕は自分が肺癌で死ぬほど長生きできるとは思っていない」

淡々と話しながら口元に煙草を運ぶ。人差し指と中指で挟んだそれを唇に当てたまましばらく考えを巡らせていると、ヴィクトルはその隙に勇利の細い手をそっと取った。

　「ユウリを長生きさせることが俺の仕事だよ」

言い聞かせながら、勇利から煙草を取り上げる。

「ユウリを守ることが俺の役目。相手が弾丸だろうと、肺癌だろうとね」

  
勇利はすぐには反応しなかった。急に押し黙ったかと思えば冷ややかで突き刺すような瞳でヴィクトルをジロリと睨みつけた。勇利は迷いを見逃さない。負けじと視線を逸らさず、見つめ返した。沈黙の末勇利が低い声で笑うと、ヴィクトルは内心胸を撫で下ろした。

　「僕に指図するような身の程知らずな馬鹿はヴィーチャ、世界中でお前だけだよ」

煙草を地面に落とし革靴の底で擦り潰す。諦めたのか、勇利は咎めなかった。

　「仕事だからね。ユーラチカ」

　「そんなお前だから側に置いてる」

勇利が歩き始め、ヴィクトルもすぐ後に続く。

　「でも二度と僕のことを人前でユーラチカと呼ぶな。お仕置きされたいのか？」

　「ワァオ！それは楽しそう。でも、俺にとってユウリはいつまでも俺の可愛いユーラチカだ。これは譲れないよ」

前を歩いていた勇利がいきなり歩を止める。ヴィクトルが反応できるよりも早く勇利は振り返り、その胸倉を荒々しく掴んで背の高い相手を自分の目線まで引き摺り下ろした。

　「いい加減にしとけ、『兄さん』。引き際を知らないと…痛い目を見るぞ」

不意を突かれ咽せるヴィクトルの耳元で囁き、何の前触れもなく耳朶に強く噛み付いた。

ヴィクトルがよろけながらバッと離れると、勇利は落ち着き払った様子で小さく舌なめずりをした。

　「…いい顔。その顔が見たかった」

茶色の瞳の奥に暗い光が宿る。

　「今の表情なら冥土の土産にしてもいいな」

ヴィクトルは手で耳を押さえながら肩で息をしていた。

　「ほんっと…もう…は!?嘘だろ...!!」

何事もなかったかのように勇利は旅館の入口へと再び歩き始める。

　「犬の躾は飼い主の責任だろ？」

　「お前こそいい加減に－－」

　「ヴィーチャ、遊んでる暇はない。お仕事だ」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

旅館の中には極限まで張り詰めた緊張感が漂っていた。ヴィクトルと勇利、そして少し遅れて運転手が暖簾をくぐって足を踏み入れるとそれまで保たれていた均衡が崩れたかのように周囲がざわつき始める。

食堂の座敷の隅に固まって座っていた数人のロシア人がすくっと立ち上がって入口の方に一礼した。ヴィクトルは彼らを一瞥すると視線で近くに来るように合図する。例外なくスーツをきっちりと着込んだ集団は古びた館内でかなり悪目立ちしていた。その内の一人－－右頬の大きな傷跡と鮮やかな緑色の瞳が特徴的な男が率先して二人の元に近づいた。

　「ローマ、報告を」

ヴィクトルが促すと、ローマと呼ばれた男は早口のロシア語で状況を説明し始めた。

　「向こうのリーダーがまだ到着していません。特に挑発もしてきませんし、動きもありません」

男は、背の高く細身なその容姿とは裏腹に低くドスの効いた声で端的に話した。美青年の姿を借りた熊が喋ったならきっとこんな感じだろう、とヴィクトルは密かに思っていた。

　「でももうここに来ているんだな」

　「はい。やはりここで間違いないようです。我々が来てすぐに向こうも集まり始めたので」

向こう、と言いながら顎で背後を示す。座敷の奥の方に色鮮やかな上着を纏ったガラの悪そうな男が何人かウロついているようだった。内数人は遠目からでも見える刺青を入れており、体格は良いものの、身長の面ではロシア人の方が優っている。堂々と木刀や竹刀を持っている者も居、ヴィクトルは不思議がるような表情を浮かべながら指を唇に当てて興味深そうに見ていた。

　「わかりやすくていいねえ」

視線を感じたのか、一人の男が顔を上げて勇利たちの方を見ながら仲間を肘で突いた。ガタイのいい大柄な男が入口の方へと寄ってくる。ヴィクトルは片眉を釣り上げて相手が口を開くまで黙って見ていた。

　『ニキフォロフだな？』

酷く訛ってはいたが、男は英語が話せるようだった。

　『誰が知りたがってるのかな』

　『聞くまでもない。お前の顔は割れてる』

　『予習済みってことか』

思わず口角が上がる。

　『いいね、とても。でも相手の顔と名前を把握しておいて、自分は名乗らないままなんて、失礼だと思わないかい？』

　『フン。俺は名乗るほどの者でもない、ただの伝言係だ』

　『なるほど。じゃあ聞こう、君に伝言を頼んだ飼い主はなぜ直接話しに来ない？まさか怖気付いたとか』

厳しい表情が更に険しくなる。

　『おい露助。そのお綺麗な顔が惜しいなら口に気をつけろ』

傍に待機していたローマが一歩前に出る素振りを見せたものの、ヴィクトルは片手でそれを制した。

　「放っておけ、ローマ。」

ロシア語で短く命令を下してから、目の前の日本人を身長にものを言わせて見下しながら英語で問い直す。

　『そうでないとしたら…『ヤポーシュカ』。お前の大将はどこにいる？』

　『アンタの目の前にいるよ』

部屋にいた全員が一斉に声の主の方へ振り返る。

そこに立っていたのは派手な格好をした一人の女だった。青色の浴衣に、組員が着ているものに似た、虎の刺繍の入った上着を肩に羽織った出で立ちで、毛先を明るく染めた髪は顔に掛からないように髪飾りで留めてあった。耳に光る無数のピアスと周囲の男達に勝るとも劣らない長身も相俟ってか、ただならぬ威圧感を発する女だった。

想定外の人物の登場にヴィクトル一瞬言葉を失う。半歩後ろで黙っていた勇利を伺ってみるも、勇利の表情からは一ミリたりとも動かず、動揺の影すら見えなかった。ヴィクトルは戸惑いながら女に再び向き直った。

　『お前が成り上がりのリーダー…？』

　『ああ、アタシがリーダーだ。でも成り上がりのチンピラと一緒にするんじゃないよ』

ヴィクトルを睨みつけて目を細める。

　『アタシの名前は勝生真利。勝生組の正当な後継者だ。ニキフォロフ、何か用があるってんならアタシを通してもらおうか』

 

 

* * *

 

 

**「汚ねえヤポーシュカめ、国に帰れ！気持ち悪りぃんだよ！」**

**目をきつく瞑って、なんとか頭を手で覆って守ることしかできない。多勢に無勢、勇利を取り囲んで小さな身体に何度も蹴りを入れる子供達はいつも笑っていた。**

**「やめて！」**

**声を上げても、訛ったロシア語を話す勇利にとって言葉は更なる攻撃の対象だった。**

**「やめてぇ、やめてぇってさ！それしか言えないのかよ！」**

**腹を思い切り蹴られ、情けない声が出てしまう。**

**「ロシア語も喋れないバカが！」**

**「お前ら、何やってんだ！！」**

**野次がピタリと止まる。恐る恐る目を開くと、見知った人物が自分の連れ込まれた暗い路地へと向かって来ていた。**

**「おいコラテメーら！！」**

**ヴィクトルが声を荒げて駆け寄ってくる。兄の姿を一目見ただけで荒んだ心が救われた気がした。**

**「ヴィーチャ！」**

**考えるよりも先に名前を呼んでいた。もっとも、呼んだ相手に声は届いていない。周りよりもヴィクトルの方が年長ではあったが、一人で複数人の相手は分が悪く、苦戦を強いられていた。しばらく揉みくちゃになって無我夢中で足掻いて、結果、ヴィクトルの放った拳がいじめっ子の一人の鼻をへし折っていた。**

**「ヤベェ、逃げろ！」**

**勝負はついた。早々と見切りをつけた子供達が一目散に逃げ出す。気付けば、動けないまま雪の中にうずくまっている勇利と、両手を膝に付き、息を切らしたヴィクトルだけがだけがその場に残っていた。**

**「あいつら…くそ、ガキどもが...」**

**肩で息をしながら手の甲で滴る汗を拭う。しばらくして呼吸が落ち着き始めると、未だ動けずにいる弟の方へと歩み寄る。**

**「ユウリ、大丈夫？怪我は？？」**

**心配でたまらないといった表情で勇利の側に膝をつき、手を差し伸べる。**

**「ヴィーチャ…」**

**「ほら、もう追っ払ったよ…安心して」**

**弱々しく名前を呼び、上着の裾にしがみ付く弟に思わず表情が緩んでしまった。頭をゆっくりと撫でながらもう片方の手で乱れたマフラーを整え、涙で汚れた頰を拭う。甲斐甲斐しく勇利の身体に触れながら傷の程度を探った。**

**「あいつら…次見たらブッ殺す。」**

**腕に酷く変色した大きな痣ができてしまっていた。**

**「ユーラチカ、他にどこか痛いところはない？」**

**「お腹… 蹴られた、痛い」**

**たどたどしいロシア語で訴える。話を聞いて理解する分にはかなり上達したが、自分で言葉を紡ぐことにはまだ慣れなかった。**

**それを聞いたヴィクトルが勇利の上着のボタンを外しシャツをゆっくりとめくる。鈍い痛みに刺すような寒さが相俟って、勇利は身震いした。**

**「これは...まずそうだ...勇利、歩けそうかな？」**

**腹の傷を見たヴィクトルの表情は硬い。勇利は首を横に振った。**

**「わかった。大丈夫だよ、ユウリは兄さんが守るから」**

**歯を食いしばって、なるべく腹に体重がかからないよう注意しながら肩に担ぐように抱きかかえる。**

**「痛い？」**

**子供が子供を背負って雪の中を歩くのは決して容易ではなかった。**

**「ううん…」**

**それでも、一歩一歩ゆっくりと踏みしめながら、ヴィクトルは勇利を家まで抱えて帰った。**

**「ユウリが小さくてよかった」**

**独り言のように漏らす。薄く微笑みを浮かべたヴィクトルの呼吸の音を聞きながら、勇利はゆっくりと意識を手放した。**

* * *

 

**結局、勇利は重度の内出血のため入院を余儀なくされた。約束に違わず、迎えたその日から実の息子同然に育ててきたミハイルは激怒した。**

**「クソガキが…よくもユウリを…！」**

**病室のベッドの周りにミハイルとカテリーナ、そして椅子に腰掛けて有利の手を握るヴィクトルが集まっていた。麻酔で勇利の意識がなくなったとわかった途端、ミハイルは我慢ならないといった様子で行き場のない怒りに声を荒げた。**

**「多分、ずっといじめられてたんだと思う」**

**罪悪感と後悔に顔が歪む。**

**「ぼくのせいだ。ぼくが気づけなかったから…」**

**「仕方ない、お前は学年も離れているんだから。しかし、どうして何も言ってくれなかったんだ…」**

**「この子はいつもそう」**

**カテリーナが静かに指摘する。**

**「ユウリは自分が傷ついているところを見られたくなくて、隠してしまうのよ」**

**「ユウリのバカ。弟なんだから…何かあったら、素直に甘えればいいのに」**

**小さな勇利の手の甲に優しく触れながら、小声で、誰に聞かせるわけでもなくひとりごちる。**

**「強いフリして隠さなくたっていいのに」**

**「強い『フリ』ではないと思うぞ。…ただ、まだロシア人らしさが足りないのかもしれないな」**

**夫の言葉にカテリーナがおかしそうに笑う。**

**「あなた、ドストエフスキーみたいなこと言うのね。ロシア人は破滅的なまでに情熱的？」**

**「違わないな。激情は人と組織を強くする」**

**ミハイルは真剣な面持ちで語り始めた。**

**「いいか、ブラトヴァとは絆だ。絆と絆を生み出す感情の強さに比例して組織の結束が強固になる。兄弟とはそういうものだ。この世界で生き延びていくためには、ユーラチカはそのことをよく理解しなければならん。無論ヴィーチャ、お前もだ」**

**「…はい、お父様」**

**「さて…私は学校と、あのクソガキ共の親と話をつけて来よう。…息子に手を出す輩に容赦はしない」**

 

 

* * *

 

 

　『カツキ...マリ？』

呆気に取られたヴィクトルが力の抜けた声で繰り返す。周りのロシア人はざわざわと話し始め、勇利はその場から一歩も動かなかったものの体がピクリと反応した。

　『勝生組には後継者がいないと聞いていたが？この1年間で別のグループが代わりに成り上がったと』

　『はっ、随分と自分にとって都合のいい話を鵜呑みにしたんだな、ニキフォロフ』

吐き捨てるように言うとヴィクトルを睨みつける。

　『アンタらが何年も前からうちの組に目付けてンのは知ってた。アンタ、アタシ達の父親同士の義理を裏切ってでも日本国内の足がかりが欲しかったのかい？』

　『父親同士…？』

　『白々しい演技はよしな』

ヴィクトルの驚きを演技と思ったらしく、苛立った様子で更に声を荒げる。

　『勝生利也とミハイル・ニキフォロフ。死ぬ前は随分と互いに世話になってた。聞いてないとは言わせないよ、でないとパハーンのお前がここにいる説明がつかない。』

待て待て待て。ヴィクトルはため息をついて額に手を当てた。

　「毎回毎回…どうしてこう面倒なことになってしまうんだろう」

独り言のように呟く。長い前髪を払い、目の前の真利を値踏みするように一瞥する。

　『バレちゃ仕方がない。そうだ。俺たちがここに来た理由には俺の父親とトシヤ・カツキが関係している。…が、『姉上』、貴女の考えているような理由でもない』

『姉上』と口にした瞬間、真利の部下達が反応した。容姿からは想像できない流暢な発音の日本語に一瞬目を見開く。

　『日本語…わかるのか？』

　『少しだけ』

こんな状況でもヴィクトルは笑って見せる。

　『あと、もう一つ誤解があるようだが。俺はパハーン（大将）じゃない』

　『何だって？』

それまで黙ってやりとりを見守っていた勇利がヴィクトルの肩に手を置いた。

　『ヴィーチャ、ご苦労。ここからは僕が』

ヴィクトルの後ろから一歩前に出て正面に立つ。スッと片手で眼鏡を外し、目の前の女をじっと見つめる。

　『勝生利也に娘がいたとは知らなかった』

　『母親違いの娘と息子がいた』

疑り深い目で勇利を睨みつける。

　『例の事件で父親と弟は殺された。生き残ったのは本家の一員でなかったアタシだけさ。で、アンタ誰』

　『失礼、紹介が遅れた。ユウリ・ニキフォロフ。ミハイル亡き今、ニキフォロフ・ブラトヴァの長はこの僕だ。もっとも、貴女は別の名前で僕のことを既に知っているようだ…姉上。』

勝生真利の表情を注意深く見ていたヴィクトルが思わず口角を緩める。

ああ、びっくりした時の顔、ユウリにそっくりだ。目を見開いて口をあんぐりしちゃって。ユウリは久しくそんな表情、俺に見せてないけど。

ポケットの中に手を入れ、おそらく今日はお役御免だろうと、外していた銃の安全装置をこっそり掛けておく。

まさか今日ここで勇利の姉に会うことになるとは夢にも思っていなかったが、見れば見るほど二人は似ていることにヴィクトルは笑みを禁じ得なかった。

そして、勝生組の取り巻きがワンテンポ遅れて勇利の正体に気づいた時、ヴィクトルはたまらず吹き出してしまったのであった。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**「ヴィーチャ」**

**「どうした？」**

**数日後、退院したものの勇利は絶対安静を言い渡されていた。一人じゃ退屈だろうと、ヴィクトルは勇利のベッドの傍で本を読み聞かせたり、言葉遊びを教えたりして一日の大半を過ごしていた。**

**打ち解けて以来、「溺愛」という言葉が相応わしい程ヴィクトルは勇利を可愛がるようになっていた。勇利の大人しい性格も相俟って、二人は喧嘩することもない、非常に仲のいい兄弟として過ごしていた。**

**「『ブラトヴァ』、なに？」**

**好奇心に目を輝かせて兄に言葉の意味を問うた。**

**「『ブラトヴァ』？」**

**「パーパ。いつも言う」**

**「あー。えーーっと…」**

**どう説明したらいいものか。ヴィクトルは逡巡した。**

**「ブラトヴァは…ぼくとユウリだよ」**

**「ヴィーチャとユウリ？」**

**「うん。ぼくはユウリの『お兄さん』でしょ？それがブラトヴァ、兄弟だよ」**

**「ふーん。パーパ、ブラトヴァ、たくさん」**

**ヴィクトルは思わず吹き出した。可愛い、子供らしい勘違いだった。**

**「違う、違う！兄弟 （ブラトヴァ）と「ブラトヴァ」は違うよ！あのみんなは…えーっと…一族の、いや……か、家族だけど…違って…」**

**勇利は困惑した表情を浮かべた。**

**「ヴィーチャ、何言ってるかわからない」**

**「難しいね」**

**ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。**

**「そのうちユウリにもわかるよ。さて、ロシア語の勉強、頑張ろうか」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ブラトヴァ：братва. 兄弟の意。ロシアン・マフィア全体やその中の一組織を示す言葉としても用いられる。
> 
> パハーン: пахан (英 pakhan). ロシアン・マフィア組織のリーダー。日本語表記はロシア語の発音に倣った。
> 
> 露助：ロシア人に対する侮蔑語
> 
> ヤポーシュカ：япошка. 日本人に対する侮蔑語

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】
> 
> ブラトヴァ：兄弟の意。ロシアン・マフィア全体やその中の一組織を示す言葉としても用いられる。
> 
> 【タイトルについて】  
> Separation Anxiety: 分離不安。特定の人物や物から離れることを極端に怖れたり、離れると心身に様々な悪影響が出ること。


End file.
